A is for Aphrodisiac
by momewrathsway
Summary: Certain fruits have special efects on people. So what would happen if that certain type of fruits happened to be found on the island? rated for language and sextual content. CC, SK, JK.
1. Chapter 1

Part One

Cause 

**

* * *

**

"Hey" Kate greeted with a friendly smile as she parked herself in the opening of Sawyer's tent, folding her arms over a piece of wreckage he'd moved in front of the door way to serve as a fence, watching as Sawyer relaxed beneath the shade of his shelter, reading a magazine and eating some sort of fruit. 

"What do you want?" Sawyer questioned with a sigh, not so sound defensive but just out of habit. He'd gotten far too used to people coming to him to barrow crap, which is why he put the fence up in the first place. So far, it didn't seem to be working. 

"Well, I wanted to talk, but If I'm bothering you then I can find someone else" Kate replied, wondering why he was always so defensive. 

Sawyer sighed once again and pulled off his glasses as he sat up, welcoming the friendly chat. Kate brightened up a bit, glad to know he was in a good enough mood to simply talk without making her jump through a bunch of hoops just to get his attention. 

"What are you eating?" She questioned curiously, taking notice to the strange fruit that now rested on a plate at his side. "I have no idea" Sawyer replied with a casually shrug, not really caring to find out. 

"What?" Kate asked, eyeing him curiously. Perhaps his mood wasn't all that great after all. 

"I found it in the jungle last week. I don't know what it is, but it taste damn good." He explained simply, taking a bite and grining to prove his point. 

Kate laughed, knowing only Sawyer would eat a strange fruit he found in the jungle and think nothing of it. 

"Plus, its green. You know what that means, doncha?" Sawyer questioned playfully, wiggling his eye brows. Kate shook her head. "Do you eat everything you see?" She asked, trying to repress a smile. 

"Yes I do. So I suggest you take off your pants now before I lose my appetite" Sawyer replied smartly, his grin widening as he took another bite. "I'm leaving" Kate scoffed and began to get up. 

"I'm just kidding, freckles. Sit back down" Sawyer insisted, waving his comment aside. Hell, by now she should be used to it. Kate eyed him for a moment in consideration and decided to sit back down. 

She watched as he took another bite, closing his eyes and savoring the taste. He didn't open them for a long while as he felt the juices tingle across his taste buds, but when they did open, they instantly meet with Kate's as she eyed him curiously, eye brow raised as far as it could go. 

"You wanna try some?" He offered, holding out the fruit for her to taste. Kate stared at his hand for a moment with a look of uncertainty. 

"Its probably poisonous" She noted, not really trusting Sawyer's good judgment. 

"Trust me, if it is, you'll die happy" He assured persistently. Kate considered for another open but eventually gave into her curiosity and took the green, roundish fruit from his palm and took a bite. 

"Wow, that is good!" She noted after taking her first taste, eyes widened in surprise. 

"Told ya" Sawyer gloated playfully, watching her expression as she hungrily took another bite, closing her eyes and licking her lips almost suggestively. 

A smile grew across her face unconsciously, unaware that he was watching her in such a way. 

"Now, I just gave you my lunch. What are you gonna give me?" Sawyer questioned suggestively, wiggling his eye brows once again. 

Kate's eyes snapped open in order to shoot him a mock-angry glare before it warmed into a flattered grin, cheeks turning bright red. 

Usually Sawyers perverted advances only annoyed her, especially after he'd tricked her into shoving her tongue down his throat just to make her feel like an idiot two seconds later. 

But for some reason, it now made her feel giddy, like she was back in high school. It left her with a warm, tingly feeling and she couldn't help but enjoy it, even if she wasn't sure why she had it in the first place.

* * *

_Later_

"Hey" Jack greeted, pleasantly surprised to find Kate out in the middle of the jungle. She was sitting in between two branches of a thick tree with her backpack in her lap, a fist full of something held close to her mouth. 

"Hey" She replied after a moment, her mouth still full of what ever it was that she was eating. "What are you doing out here?" she questioned after reluctantly swallowing, not wanting to get rid of the sweet taste. 

"Wondering aimlessly" Jack replied with a shrug. "Being a pain in the ass for anyone who gets injured on the beach" He added, flashing a clever smile as he stared up at her from the ground below. 

Kate smiled at his little joke, but was still more concerned with the fruit in her hand, unable to wait another second before taking another bite. 

"What are you doing out here?" He questioned, knowing she'd have an equally lame response. Kate hesitated for a moment, this time beingpolite enough to wait until after she'd swallowed to speak. 

Jack watched for a moment as her eyes fell shut and a smile grew across her face, letting the flavor fill her mouth entirely before finally swallowing it down. 

"Gorging. Getting fat" She replied sarcastically, a bit embarrassed at her inability to stop eating. She'd finished off all but the pit and tossed it to the ground. 

"On what?" He questioned, staring at the odd looking core at his feet in mild confusion. A moment later there was a light thud as Kate's feet hit the ground after hoping out of the tree. 

"I'm not quite sure. Sawyer had it in his tent and he offered me some. I swear to god its the best thing I've ever tasted" Kate explained, ignoring the urge to reach into her bag and feast on another one. 

"You trust Sawyer?" Jack questioned playfully, raising an eye brow. Kate couldn't help but laugh. 

"Here, try one" She offered, feeling a bit better for helping herself to another if he was dining with her. Jack stared at the fruit in her hand for a moment, then shrugged and took a bite. 

"Oh, man" He exclaimed, unable to believe how good the stuff tasted. "I know, right?" Kate replied, smiling triumphantly. 

Jack nodded, to busy stuffing his face to reply. Kate laughed as she watched him gorge shamelessly on the little green oblong, both amused and a bit turned on by the near orgasmic look on his face. 

Unable to suppress her urge any longer, Kate took a seat on a rock near by and grabbed another one for her self, hungrily biting into the taste the sweet insides. 

She closed her eyes and let her head roll back, an appreciative "mmm" escaping her lips. 

"Oh, god that's good" Jack muttered breathlessly, a bit surprised by the effect the fruit was having on him. It didn't just taste good. It made him feel good. It was like his senses were being heightened. He was aware of everything that touched him and his skin felt ultra sensitive. 

Suddenly, they both became aware that they were being watched and looked over towards the path where Jack had just come from, surprised to see Charlie a couple feet away, staring at them in confusion. 

"What the hell are you two doing?" He questioned curiously, eyeing them in confusion. After over hearing the sounds they were making, he'd half expected to walk in on someone having sex, but instead he found them eating fruit. It didn't make much sense. 

Jack and Kate exchanged a glance and began to laugh, both well aware of what he must of thought after over hearing their sounds of satisfaction. 

Charlie raised an eye brow at the two, wondering if they 'ed found some marijuana along with the freaky little fruits they were eating. 

"Here, Charlie. You have to try this stuff" Kate explained as she pulled another piece of fruit from her bag, hoping it would help explain why they were acting so strange. 

Charlie looked at for a moment cautiously, then decided that what ever it was, he'd done worse, and took a hefty bite. Kate and Jack both watched as his eyes snapped open, as was the usual reaction, shocked by the amazing taste. 

"Holly shit" He gasped, staring at the fruit in his hand as if he'd just found the holey grail. Jack and Kate exchanged another glance and began laughing once again.

* * *

_Later_

Charlie wondered through the jungle, making his way back to the beach. Unlike Jack and Kate, he hadn't gobbled down the remains of his fruit. 

He'd eaten it slowly, savoring every bite and enjoying every second. By doing so he managed to make it the two three he had last the entire walk back, and had just barely started the second. 

He'd only taken his second bite when he heard a bit of rustling in the near distance and turned his head instinctively. To his surprise, Claire was the one making the commotion just a few yards away. 

He watched unconsciously as he leaned he stopped in his tracks, listening to her gentle humming as she wondered along the edge of a little stream a little ways before kicking off her saddles. 

She knelt downward, letting her hair fall in her have as she carefully rolled up her jeans before straightening backup and cautiously stepping in. 

The stream itself was very shallow and only came half way up her calves, but their was a little water fall only a few feet away that would do a lot more damage. 

Without bothering to look around, she removed the little black hair tie from her the pony tale she'd been keeping it in and let her massive blonde locks fall from its tight restraint. 

Charlie watched the scene in slow motion, feeling his lips begin to dry as she shook her head, trying to get her think hair to settle. 

Her hands moved slowly, taking her time as they grasped the him of her tank top and began to lift it upward. 

It took a moment to register to Charlie just what he was witnessing, and even longer for him to come to his senses and realize that he couldn't just stand there and watch her undress. 

"Claire!" He called, not knowing what else to say. Claire's hands fell instantly and her head swung around, startled by his voice. 

"Sorry. I didn't mean to walk in on you" He explained, feeling a bit awkward. He hadn't meant to find her, but for some reason, he still felt guilty. 

"Its fine" Claire assured, eyeing him curiously. Charlie gave a ghost of a smile and turned around, ready to continued on his way. 

He began heading down the path back to the beach, taking another small bite of the fruit in his hand and trying to get the image of Claire's glistening midriff out of his mind. 

"Hey Charlie!" She called after him, snapping him out of his daze. 

"Yeah?" He turned about quickly, unable to suppress the need to look at her a bit longer. She looked amazing. Even more so then usual. 

The jeans she wore fit tightly to her hips, accenting her curves. The thin tank top fitting tightly to her torso, showing off her arms, stomach and a good deal of cleavage. 

Her skin looked soft and creamy, completely flawless, glistening with sweat from the intense heat of the jungle. And the light shining down on her through the trees made it appear as if she was glowing. He swallowed a heavy gulp and waited for her to speak. 

"What've you got there?" She questioned, giving an indicating nod to the fruit in his hand. A slow grin worked its way onto Charlie's face. 

"Only the greatest thing you'll ever taste" He replied confidently as he made his way down the small hill to the stream she was standing in. Claire watched him with a intrigued look. 

"Better then peanut butter?" She questioned skeptically, arching her eye brow as she crossed her arms under her chest, pushing her breast up higher and revealing even more skin then before. 

It took every ounce of will power to keep him from glancing downward. 

"Are you kidding? This stuff kick's peanut butters ass" Charlie confirmed persistently, keeping up the playfully act although he was finding it hard to breath. 

Claire smiled tauntingly and once again began to eye the forbidden fruit in his hand. 

"Can I try some?" She questioned, biting her lower lip and feeling a bit rude for asking so bluntly. 

Of course, Charlie was never one to deny her anything, and as she respected, he willingly produced another untouched fruit and placed it in her palm. 

Claire's eyes flashed at him before she slowly lifted the fruit to her lips and delicately sank her teeth through the bright green skin, her lashing fluttering slightly as the wonderful taste sparked inside her mouth. 

As he expected, her eyes flicked open a moment later, sparkling brightly with the excitement the state had suddenly lit inside her. 

His smile widened as he watched her pull the fruit away from her lips and take in a visible gulp, seemingly breathless as she stated down at the object in her hand. 

Then her eyes shifted to him and he felt as if he was going to faint. The look she gave him was far from casual. 

It was a look he'd seen in many group's and fan girls but never expected to see in Claire. Lust, un refined. It burned in her eyes and shot into his chest, warming his skin instantly under the fiery gaze. 

Then in an instant it was gone and she quickly looked away, pushing the thought from her mind. She didn't even know what had brought it in the first place. 

Sure, she liked Charlie. He was sweet and helpful and treated her like a queen. She was always flattered by his attempts to impress her and sometimes even felt a bit lost in his childish charm. 

She'd always thought him to be cute, in his own, strange way. Cheeky. Maybe even adorable at times. 

But now it was as if she was looking trough a completely different pair of eyes. His usually scruffy jaw line now seemed rough and rugged. His eyes dark and smoldering. His skin, his hair, both painfully soft. 

His neck bare, pulsing, chest rising and falling gently beneath his thin shirt, just begging to be touched. Before she realized what she was doing, Claire's hand moved out and pressed firmly against the soft white cotton, feeling the heat of his skin less then an inch beneath the fabric. 

His heart began to beat intensely as he lifted his head and stared at her in surprise, his mouth opened slightly as if he wanted to speak but had forgotten how. For a long while they stared at each other, both highly aware of every pulse in the others veins. 

Finally, Claire came to her senses and slowly moved her hand away, tucking a stray hair behind her ear as she looked down at the water below, trying to understand why she suddenly felt so drawn to him. 

Charlie lingered a while before the awkwardness became to much for him to handle, and he took a few steps back. 

"I'll let you get back to your...bathing" He explained in a bit of a mumble, stumbling over the last word as the image of her bathing flooded his mind. 

"Ok" Claire nodded, purposely looking at everything but him in fear that she'd tackle him to the ground if their eyes meet again. 

After that, Charlie gradually backed away and disappeared into the woods, leaving Claire alone to finish what she'd been doing. 

The chilly water was enough to cool her off after the heated encounter, and she lingered in the water long after she'd finished washing herself, lulling her head back dreamily as she nibbled at the delicious fruit, and couldn't seem to stop herself from thinking about Charlie. 


	2. Chapter 2

Reveiws: 

Spice of life: Me too, man. Exspecialy with all those beautiful men around. Mmm... 

Pacejunkie: Oh yea. You will defiantly be seeing some action soon. 

1LostFan: Thank you :D 

PART TWO 

The next day was scorching, and in response, the whole island was dressed in the skimpiest of attire. Sawyer lounged in his tent wearing only his jeans, gratefully for the cooling shad. He laid on his side, lazily slipping through a magazine and picking at the plate of fruit that rested near by. 

He flipped the page and, as the pattern seemed to continued, reached down to grab the fruit. To his surprise, he found nothing but air. 

It didn't take him long to sense that something was of and quickly turned his head, coming eye to eye with the source of the problem. 

Kate knelt beside him, a impish smile across her face as she held the covenant fruit with both hands, just below her chin. Her eyes sparkling with a suspicious intent as she stared down at him playfully. 

"Did I say you could have that?" He questioned with a sigh, raising his eye brow. Kate shook her head, her long brown curls swaying back and forth exotically. He couldn't seem help but stare for a moment after they settled back around her shoulders, framing her adorable little face. 

She was acting strange, that was for sure. Kate was usual very mature, and a bit uptight at times. But now she was acting almost like a child, playing little games and tricks that didn't make any since. 

The thing that confused Sawyer so much wasn't that she was acting strange, but the strange effect it seemed to be having on him. He was staring at her, studying ever inch of her and he couldn't seem to pull away. 

"That's right, now give it back" He instructed in an almost fatherly tone, lifting his hand to make a grab for the fruit, a bit surprised when Kate pulled it away. 

"Wait!" she insisted, rolling it in her hand as she held it to her chest so that it was no longer visible beneath her greedy knuckles. Sawyer eyed her curiously, wondering what had gotten into her. 

"I'll trade you" She offered, knowing that would get his attention. Sawyer rolled his eyes and propped himself up on his elbows, not at all impressed by her feeble attempt. 

"What the hell have you got that I would possibly want, freckles?" He questioned skeptically, his eye brow hiking up another notch. 

Slowly, a suggestive smirk worked its way across Kate's face and Sawyer's eyes widened, surprised at the hint she was giving him. 

But before she hand a chance to change her mind, he sat up and placed his hands firmly on her hips, gripping tightly as he forced his tongue into her mouth. 

The fruit dropped from Kate's hands and tumbled down to their lap before rolling back onto the place, using her hands instead to rake through his hair as she pulled his head closer, savoring the taste of his lips as much as she had the delicious fruit while his hands ravished her body, pulling off cloths at a miraculous speed. 

In a flash she her top was gone and his pants and her bra fell loose, his hands quickly gliding around her torso as she lifted her arms from his neck, allowing him to pull it off completely before he buried his face in her neck, letting his hands wonder down to her newly exposed chest. 

Then, before she knew it, she was on her back, arms stretching up over her head as she pressed herself against him, feeling the heat from his body envelop her trembling frame. 

She wasn't quite sure what had tempted her to go to his tent in the first place, but at this point, she no longer cared. All she wanted was to taste the sweetness of his lips. His salty skin, and anything else she could wrap her lips around.

* * *

Later 

Charlie had been sitting on a rock in a secluded spot of the jungle, strumming on his guitar. The heat was beginning to get to him, causing his brow to sweat and his hair to drip. His collar beginning to darken from the moisture. 

He'd been so caught up in his playing that he hadn't heard Claire's foot steps as she approached, and was unaware of her presence until she was standing less then a foot in front of him. 

"You!" She stating accusingly, hands on her hips. Charlie looked up at her in surprise, wondering what he'd done to get her crossed. "Yes?" He replied, finding his voice a bit shaky at the sight of her. 

She looked even better then she had yesterday now she stood before him a pair of dark black shorts that were cut dangerously high, but fit tight and did wonders for her bum, and showed off her long, shapely legs. 

With it she wore a black, ribbed tank with a faded white design across the chest that, though small, was made for a man and there for was almost as long as her shorts and fit loosely to her frames, hanging lowly at her chest sine the straps were wider and managed to once again reveal a good deal of her cleavage. 

His eyes lingered for a moment on the bits of bare skin before finally meeting with hers, his hesitation to snap to attention only making her all the more pissed off. But even the angry look across her face with her narrowed eyes, furrowed brows and full down-turned lips managed to turn him on. 

"What was in that stuff you gave me?" She questioned, trying hard to keep up her defensive glare but was finding it hard to be pissed off under his innocent stare. 

"I don't know, it was just fruit. Why?" He explained, stuttering nervously as he stared up at her. 

"Because! Its making me-" She stopped herself before the word flew out over her mouth, lifting a hand to her lips as if the action could physically hold it in. 

Charlie's eyes widened as he rose to his feet, realizing the cause of his overly sexual thoughts. But the thought slipped out of his mind the moment he stood, feeling the heat of her body wave onto his. 

His fingers began to tingle, begging to touch her as they laid limp at his sides. Her eyes tangoed with his, staring into the deep, dark pools as she searched for any sign of dishonesty but failed to find anything other then longing. 

As she stared she began to wonder if her thoughts weren't brought on by the fruit, but that they were actually hers. Then, she pushed the thought out of her mind and took a step back, breaking the spell he'd put on her just by widening the space between them. 

"Never mind" She muttered under her breath as she flipped her thick, blonde hair over her shoulder and began to walk away, knowing that the attempt to attract him would prove to be useless. 

Even if the fruit was causing her erotic behavior, she knew Charlie wasn't to blame. She was just so frustrated by wanting something she couldn't have that she left her mind get away with her. 

Charlie watched as he made her way back into the jungle, taking a good, long stare at her bum as she swayed her hips, watching until she disappeared behind the trees. He let out a heavy sigh once she was gone, sad to see her leave. 

The feeling she left him with was un ignorable, not only in his mind but physically as well. The closeness was to much for him. In the short moment his eyes had studied every inch of her beautiful body. 

He'd taken in her sent, tasted the salt of her skin along with it. He'd wanted nothing more then to touch her, but, as usual, she walked away. 

So now there was nothing he could do but stand there, frozen in time, and close his eyes and repeat the incident over and over in his mind. 

He stood their for what felt like an eternity before the sound of foot steps filled his ears. Before he hand time to open his eyes Claire's hand grabbed a hold of his shirt, balling it up in her fist as she pulled him forwards and forced her lips against his. 

At first, the kiss took him by surprise, but it wasn't long before he caught on and eagerly pulled his arms around her waist, gripping at the back of her shirt as her free arm slid around his neck and she forced his body back against the nearest tree. 

His back hit hard against the bark but he felt no pain, only the harsh lack of breath as their lips parted from the force of the movement, his eyes flying open to meet with hers. 

He lifted his hands to the side of her face, letting them tangle through her hair as he pulled her forward so that her could taste her lips again. 

His kiss wasn't quite as violent as hers had been in fear that he might go to far and frighten her away. 

But it wasn't long before Claire's passion took over, and once it was clear that she was not going to back out, he let his hands roam her body and held her tight, ready to give her all he had to offer. 

If she wanted passion, he'd give her passion. If she wanted force, he'd give her force. With the intense need rushing through his veins, he pulled his head back, hearing her gasp in response and feeling her breath fall against his face. 

He gripped her hips tightly in his hands and lifted her up with ease. Before she knew it, Claire was back against the tree, having barely a second to recover from the swift change of position before his lips were back on hers. 

He broke the kiss again moments later, but only so that he could devour her neck instead. He tasted the sweat on her skin as they roamed over her shoulder, across her collar bone, before sinking into the sensitive skin of her neck that flexed with her pulse against his tongue. 

Claire let out a loud moan as he pressed hard against her, grinding his hip as his hand slid up her thigh, pulling it up so that his hands could roam over the creamy soft skin with ease. 

Her fingers raked through his hair as he held his head to her neck, moving her hips rhythmically with his. She let one hand untangle from his messy hair and glide down the back of his neck, feeling him shiver in response. 

A smile crossed her lips as she trailed her fingers down his spine until she reached the end, then began to tug at his shirt, desperate to feel his bare skin against hers. He felt the fabric begin to work its way up his torso, the steamy jungle air hitting his hot bare skin. 

"Wait" He gasped breathlessly, finding it hard to pull away. Claire looked up suddenly, a tinge of disappointment as he reluctantly stepped back, no more then an inch, but it was enough to make her tremble with need. 

"What's wrong?" She questioned, beginning to worry the her actions may have upset him. Sure, he seemed relatively willing a few seconds ago, but maybe he was just caught up in the moment. Maybe it was too soon. 

"We can't do this" He began, his voice shaking as he tried to get the words out. He was having trouble focusing on anything other then her. Claire looked down ward, letting his words sink in along with the guilt she felt for making this so difficult. 

"..Not here" He added, noticing the sadness on her face. She looked up again, confused, not sure what he was trying to say. 

"There's a bed at the hatch" He explained, knowing it would be much more comfortable for her then to be pressed up against a tree. 

Claire paused for a moment, having trouble finding the meaning of his words. Once she realized that he was not breaking off the passionate event, just postponing it until they found a more suitable atmosphere, a smile worked its way on her lips. 

"Okay" She agreed with a nod, and wrapped her tiny hand around his. He smiled back, feeling a bit of a chill rush through him just from the simple touch. With that, he squeezed her hand and began heading towards the hatch.

* * *

Later 

"Hey, Kate" Jack greeted, giving her an odd look as he watched her straighten up. She had been doing laundry, and was in the process of bending over to pick up the next article of clothing when he'd approached, flashing him a friendly smile once she realized who was speaking. 

Jack looked her over a bit curiously, taking note to the messy kink of her hair and the distinct glistening over her tanned skin. "Wow, you look rough" He noted, wondering what had put her in such a condition. 

"Gee, thanks" Kate replied uncertainty, hoping that he wouldn't catch on to why she looked such a mess. 

"Sorry. You just look like you ran a freaking mile" He explained, trying to take some of the offense out of the comment. Kate laughed under her breath. as she hung up the shirt and leaned forwarded to get the next. If only he knew... 

"So what did you do?" He questioned, unable to resist his curiosity. Kate looked up in alarm and hesitated for a moment, frantically raking her mind for a response. 

"I was running" She replied, unable to come up with a better excuse. She studied Jacks face, and after seeing know sign of disbelief, let out a well needed breath in relief. "Why were you running?" He questioned, not out of suspension but just to ask. There was another pause. 

"Just for the heck of it. You know, exercise, all that jazz" She replied with a shrug, thinking it to be a reasonable explanation. Not great, but it was believable, and for now that's all that mattered. 

"You don't really need exercise Kate, your in great shape" Jack noted, taking the opportunity to look her up and down with a reliable excuse in doing so, his smile widening slightly as he did so. Kate felt her cheeks go red. 

"Thanks" She replied, feeling flattered but a bit uncomfortable after being checked out by the doctor who was probably her closest companion on the island. Jack looked down and laughed nervously, realizing his comment may have been misread. 

"I meant it in a medical sense" He explained, hoping she wasn't under the impression that he was now trying to get into her pants. 

"I just meant that you already do a lot of physical activity, and running just so you keep in shape will probably only make it harder for you to do so where there's actually a need to run" He elaborated, feeling the need to as she continued to give him a skeptic smile. 

"I suppose you have a point" She replied, laughing slightly as his nervous attempt to keep from crossing the line. 

After that, she leaned forward, reaching into the almost empty basket of cloths. Jack watched with a gulp as she bent forward, giving him a perfect view of her perfect ass. 

She straightened up with slow, distinct movements, as if he were watching her in slow motion, and then flipped her hair back once she'd straightened up and he felt his knees go weak. 

Kate reached her arms upward and clipped the tank top to the close line, glancing at him over her shoulder. 

She read the look on his face, wide-staring eyes, gaping mouth, sweating temples, and understood right away. A smile crossed her face as she made the realization that he'd just checked her out for a second time during their short conversation. 

"You wanna give me a hand?" She questioned, cocking an eye brow at him. It took a moment for the words to readjusted. 

"Oh, yeah. Sure" Jack replied hurriedly, once he finally managed to snap out of his daze. Kate smiled and leaned forward again, fully aware that he would be watching. 

To her surprise, she heard him take a few steps forward and felt him behind her a few moments later. 

Her eyes widened quickly after the front of his hips brushed against her ass, a bit surprised at his boldness. She glanced at him over her shoulder but saw nothing suspicious in his expression. 

After a moment he leaned forward, his body outlining hers as he reached into the basket where her hand rested on top of another tank, frozen the grabbing position. 

He took hold of another article of clothing and straightened back up, appearing to take no notice at their compromising position. 

Kate straighten up at the same time he did, so that when they were both once again up right, his chest was against her back and her behind was without a doubt against his hips, which made it apparent to her that he had been aware of their position after all. 

Kate looked back at him over her shoulder, surprised to see a seductive smirk across his face. She stared at him for a long moment, feeling her cheeks go hot as she began to grin as well. 

"You know, I'm almost done with this laundry.." She began, her voice low so that only he could here her. 

She reached up and carefully pinned the top to the line without ever taking her eyes off of his, using the gesture as and excuse to arch her back so that she could press harder against him, then watch for a moment as his expression shifted from the sudden contact before speaking again. 

"I'll need something to keep my occupied while it dries" She finished, a suggestive tone in her voice. Jack's eyes widened, unsure if he'd heard correctly. 

He gave her a questioning glance and she replied by shrugging and raising her eye brow as if to say "why not?" 

Before she could change her mind Jack quickly nodded in reply and hurriedly began pinning up the rest of the cloths so that they could make their way to the jungle for some privacy. 


	3. Chapter 3

1lostfan: Don't worry, there is some serious jate action to come! I like Jack and Sawyer for different reasons, and there for I feel that they both deserve to get some. I usually stick pretty much to Charlie related stuff, but I felt the need to bring some of the other islanders in as well. The more the mariner, right?

Pacejunkie: "Is it hot in here?" No, its just Charlie. :D

Alabel: This chapter loves you too!

Spice of Life: You can have all the fruit you want. I want some of that Charlie! lol. I actually had to go back and look for the "give me a hand" line, cause I couldn't remember writing it. I've been writing way to many stories at once. I actually hadn't meant it in a dirty way when I was writing it, but after reading it a second time I found a whole other meaning. Its sad really. My minds so far down in the gutter that I don't even notice all the crap any more.

PART THREE

Claire began to grip his hand a bit tighter when they walked into the hatch, a curious and somewhat frightened look on her face. Charlie had forgotten that this would be her first time in the hatch, and began to wonder if bringing her here was such a good idea.

She'd probably have a lot of questions to ask, and her curiosity might make it difficult to rekindle the mood. He let a heavy sigh, wishing he wasn't such a perfect idiot.

"Hello, Charlie. Claire" Locke greeted from behind the computer, looking a bit exhausted as he stared back at them.

"Hey" Charlie replied in a low tone, still not to keen on being around Locke after their falling out. But his bitterness wasn't just towards Locke but the simple fact that he was there.

If he still wanted to continue what they'd started in the jungle, the great white geezer would have to go.

"What brings you two down here?" Locke questioned, ready for small talk. He'd been down in the hatch for the last week, making sure the button was pressed.

After almost destroying the hatch and everything around it, his faith had been ruined. He was determined to make sure no one made his mistake.

But that didn't change that fact that he had been awake for almost 37 hours since he last allowed someone to take up watch, and was barely able to stay awake.

"Just showing Claire around. She had some questions and I thought the only way to explain would be to show her" Charlie explained, giving Claire a little glance that told her to play along.

"Well in that case would you mind taking over for a while?" Locke questioned rather straight forwardly, knowing that if he took any longer he might pass out on the way back to the beach.

Charlie eyed him curiously for a moment, wondering why Locke was suddenly willing to trust someone other then himself at minding the button, especially Charlie. But taking over button duty would get rid of Locke, and in return give up the privacy he so eagerly desired.

"Yes!" Charlie replied less then a second later, as soon as the realization clicked in his mind. Claire shot him an odd look, wondering how him doing what ever Locke had asked was going to help their situation. Or perhaps he'd simply forgotten.

Claire was not the only one confused by Charlie's quickness to respond. Locke raised an eye brow at him curiously, slowly making a realization of his own. The last time he'd checked, Claire was still furious at Charlie for lying about his addiction and kidnapping her child while under the influence.

He'd heard through a bit of gossip between Jack and Kate that the two had been speaking again. Mostly just small talk, but civil talk none the less.

It wasn't surprising that Claire had decided to forgive him. They both knew that Charlie was now clean and, like the rest of them, deserved another chance.

But for them to recover from their disagreement so soon, to the point where they would be out alone with each other, holding hands none the less, seemed a bit strange.

He looked the scene before him in search of an answer, taking note to their shinny skin, messy hair, tousled cloths and entwined fingers, plus the quit intimate glances they kept throwing back and forth with one another, and his answer became clear.

"Thank you. I'll be back in a few hours. I just need to get some rest" Locke explained, feeling a bit uncomfortable after coming to his all to obvious conclusion.

"Take your time" Charlie replied, trying to sound casual in an attempt to conceal his own eagerness to see the man gone so that he could get back to what they'd started before it was to late.

Locke paused for a moment, recognizing the hidden meaning in his words that only confirmed his suspicions more. He nodded and forced a little smile as a good bye before grabbing a book bag off the floor, strapping it on, and leaving them to their privacy.

Charlie waited until he heard the door shut before he finally let out the breath he'd been holding. He glanced at Claire who looked the epitome of embarrassment and couldn't help but laugh.

She shoot him a forceful glare, unable to find the humor of the situation. But the more she watched Charlie chuckled at her own expense, the more it became apparent, and soon she was laughing as well.

Then slowly, his hand came to place on her lower back, and before long, his arms were around her. Forehead to forehead, laughter slowly dying down as they remembered their original purpose for being here.

Claire's fell shut so that her other senses could go ablaze. They lingered in each others arms for a long while before she tilted her head back ever so slightly, so that her lips could find his with the greatest of ease and greet them with a gentle but powerful kiss.

She let her arms slide around his neck and Charlie practically melted under the touch, pulling her as tight as he could in order to rid himself of the terrible need he was feeling.

He knew it wouldn't be gone until he was part of her, no matter how close he pressed himself against her. His hands began to shake as the longing grew with every movement of her soft, delicate lips.

He let out a gentle sigh and Claire shuddered as his sweet breath filled her lungs, unable to remember the last time she felt so alive. A moment later their lips broke apart, and Charlie looked down at her with arm eyes while he ran his hands up her back, over her arms, until he found her hands.

Claire understood what he was suggesting and lowered them from around his neck, holding on tightly to one as he began to lead her down the hall and into the next room.

Towards the back corner rested a wooden bunk, which, although small and probably uncomfortable, was the first bed she'd seen since the crash, making it the most comfortable sleep she would be having in a long, long time.

She wondered off towards it curiously, leaving Charlie near the center of the room as she inspected it.

Running her hands over the wooden beams, across the sheets, pressing down on the pillows to test their thickness, then, with a satisfied smile, she turned to him and crossed her arms, her back against the beam as she watching him make his way to her.

His hands ran through her hair as he pulled her mouth to his, the heat beginning to rekindle inside of him.

She felt her back pressing hard against the wooding post but felt no pain, only the warmth of his body as he pressed against her, moving his hips once again with hers in ways that made her moan.

She reached her arms around his back, tugging at his shirt. A instant later, it was gone, and his now bare chest was back against her, his mouth hungrily roaming over the curves of her neck before his hands feel at her hips, holding them tightly as he shifted her away from the post and guided her to the opening so that they could move onto the bed.

Claire sat down as he suggested, looking up at him with a seductive gaze as she placed her lips to his abdomen, running her hands down his chest as she placed a trail of firey kisses all around his belly button, causing his knees to go weak in response.

Charlie lifted his arms and gripped onto the beams that supported the top bunk in order to keep from collapsing, his forehead rested against the wood as he let out heavy breaths, every little kiss causing a stronger sensation to burst across his skin.

His hands tangled in her hair as the trail stopped, fingers running across her cheek as she pulled back, her hands falling at the place where his jeans began as she looked up, slowly working the button of his fly.

Charlie quickly understood what she was doing and sucked in a breath, unsure if he could handle it. After what seemed like an eternity, his pants were undone, and he felt himself cool of just slightly.

The feeling, however, only lasted for a moment before another rush of heat broke out across his body as Claire's lips found him, and he suddenly couldn't breath.

Meanwhile

Sun was sitting on the shoreline, looking out at the ocean. The sound of the waves did little to muffle the none stop gurgling sounds the child in her arms was making, but it seemed to relax him enough to stop the crying.

She enjoyed watching Claire's baby, knowing it would be good practice for her when her own child came. She also liked to help Claire out, realizing how hard it must be for a mother on a deserted island.

The girl needed a break, and if she could help, especially if she was going to be mending things with Charlie, then Sun would do all she could.

But with the way they were acting this morning at Claire's tent, there might be yet another baby making its debut on the island sooner then they hoped.

"Hey sun" A distinct souther accent sounded from behind her, bringing the soothing paradise of the beach crashing down as she turned to see what was wrong. Sawyer had a determined and slightly angry look on his face, and she began to worry right away.

"Yes?" She questioned, hoping that nothing to terrible had happened. "You seen Kate?" Sawyer asked, cutting straight to the point.

He was a bit sweaty and breathing heavy, which only added to the look of frustration on his face. Sun studied him a moment in concern before speaking.

"Yes. Her and Jack went into the jungle a little while ago" Sun explained, trying not to jump to conclusions. If he was looking for Jack or Kate, it was probably important.

"Which way?" He asked, his voice lowering a bit as his aggravation grew. Sun pointed in the direction they had headed and watched as Sawyer quickly rushed off in search of the pair, leaving her with nothing but curiosity as she made her way back to her own camp.

Meanwhile

"Uh, Kate..." Jack spoke up after a long while of silence as he fallowed her through the jungle. They 'ed been walking for much longer then he'd planned, and he was beginning to wonder if this was some kind of cruel, cruel trick.

"Yeah?" Kate replied, glancing at him over her shoulder as she continued forward. She had an impish look across her face that made him feel a bit uneasy, as if he her being lead by some nymph into a jungle with promises of lust, only to meat some unfortunate trap instead. He took in a heavy gulp before speaking again.

"Uh...where exactly are we going?" He asked, trying to sound as casual as possible in spite of his dehydration, which had been caused more by her then the walk or the heat.

"The hatch" She explained, giving him another playful look over her shoulder, her dark curls tossing with the movement in an exotic way that made his heart momentarily stop.

"Why the hatch?" He asked in reply, wondering how that could possibly do them any good. First off there was bound to be someone there to ruin their privacy, that's if everything was normal.

God knows what kind of trouble could be going on which they would undoubtedly get involved with, thus losing track of their initial reason for coming out in the first place.

But when Kate gave her answer all those questions went away, and all Jack could think of were the positives.

"Because it has a bed"


	4. Chapter 4

Pacejunkie: Yep, this is gonna be interesting. 

Meganfritz: Thanks, I do my best. 

1lostfan: I know, I know. I'm terrible. But there's plenty of action in this chapter so I thought I'd give you guys some time to cool off. 

Spice of life: Disturbance is an understatement. I'm sure your dirty mind will love this! 

Alabell: Thanks!

* * *

PART FOUR 

It seemed like an eternity before they finally reached the entrance to the hatch. Kate practically co lapsed once they made it, her hair sticking to the metal as she leaned back against the door, chest rising and falling heavily with every breath. 

Jack stopped a short distance from her, staring as she panted for air. Her skin was glistening with sweat, her thick brown curls matted to the wall. Her chest rising and falling, catching most of his attention. 

It didn't take Kate long to realize he was staring, and knew that delaying intercourse any longer might leave him in some extreme pain. 

Smiling shyly, she pushed herself off the door and turned, grabbing hold of the handle and pulling hard, keeping her eyes on him at all times. 

Jack smiled as the door finally opened, glad to be one step closer to getting what he so desperately wanted. He closed the door be fallowed her as she quickly moved down the hall, practically bouncing all the way. 

The walk down the hall seemed to last an eternity, and he was finding it harder and harder to keep his hands off of her. 

Kate was pacing quickly ahead, and before she knew it, she was spun around and pressed against the wall, the heat from Jack's body pouring onto hers as he hungrily invaded her lips. 

"Wait" She whispered, her breath falling against his face as they remained tight in each others grip. Jack didn't respond, he only tilted his head and began to devour her neck instead, making it hard for her to protest any further. 

"Jack, wait. Someone might see" She explained breathlessly, clutching the back of his shirt which was wet with his sweat, her nails digging into his back. As hard as it was for him to pull away, he knew she was right. 

He lingered before her for a moment longer, shuddering as her hands ran down his chest, not sure how much longer he could wait. 

They parted slowly and headed down the hall, doing their best to look casual in hopes that who ever was minding the computer hadn't over heard their moment of weakness. 

But as they turned the corner, they both stopped in their tracks, surprised to see the computer chair empty. 

"Where's Locke?" Jack questioned with his eye brows furrowed, stilly slightly out of breath. "I don't know" Kate replied, searching the room in confusion. 

At first she thought he might just be in the bathroom or off reading a book near by, but she soon noticed that the backpack he usually kept beside the computer desk was gone as well and began to worry. 

"Something's not right" Jack stated, saying what they both were thinking as he stepped into the room, looking for any clues to Locke's whereabouts. It wasn't until he'd wondered about half way inside before he heard the sounds. 

He stopped abruptly, a look of alertness on his face as he strained to listen, trying to decipher the noise. Kate read his expression and slowly fallowed him inward, the sounds beginning to surface in her ears as well. 

They both paused for a moment, trying to figure out what exactly they were hearing. It started with the faint sound of breathing, as if someone was running, the noise growing with volume as they continued to listen. Then, the heavy pants turned into muffled cries. 

"Do you here..screaming?" Kate questioned, not sure her mind was just playing tricks. Jack nodded in reply. 

"They're probably in trouble" He stated, going into his emotionless medical tone, though a hint of disappointment showed in his face. 

Kate nodded and they made their way across the room, putting their own needs aside in order to help whoever was in trouble as they headed down the next hall, in search of the source of the sounds. 

As they made their way down the hall, Kate prepared herself for the worse. She imagined seeing some kind of struggle. An attack from the other's perhaps. 

The sounds of struggling continued, which meant who ever was making them was still alive. 

She wasn't sure what she expected to see when they pushed through the door, but the image she saw when they walked in were defiantly, defiantly not it. 

On the pair of bunks where the two had planned to reside was another couple half way under the covers, unrecognizable from their point of view. It was, however, pretty clear what the couple was doing. 

Through the beams of the bed that was shaking with their movement, glimpses of bare male back and a pair of feminine arms wrapped around it were faintly visible, and the sounds were now such a clear giveaway that the two almost felt embarrassed for thinking them to be caused by anything other then sex. 

Once again, Jack and Kate were stopped in their tracks, unable to move by the shock of what they were witnessing. Kate knew the best idea would be to turn out the door and leave them to their business, but couldn't find the ability to move. 

The moaning from the bed was rising in volume and it was pretty clear that the desperate couple was coming to their end. It was about that time when Kate took a step back, trying to get Jack attention so that they could leave. 

She laid her hand on his chest, finding her hand a bit unsteady, and realized that, like her, he was mentally stuck. 

It didn't matter much rather she could get him to snap out of it now or not, because the two in the bed had finished, and now, as they died down from their high, were likely to notice their presence pretty soon. 

She knew that one wrong step, one simple movement could be enough to catch their attention and ruin what ever magical moment they had just shared. She tried to regulate her breathing as she began to panic, looking around the room for the best exit. 

"Oh my god" A female voice whispered breathless from the bed. Once again, Kate froze. The male laughed softly and gave a little murmur in response that was muffled by something, probably the girls neck. 

"That was amazing" The girl continued, her voice trembling slightly. It slowly dawned on Kate that the owner of the voice had a bit of an accent. A look of alarm crossed her face as she turned to Jack, who shared a similar expression. 

"I know" Charlie's voice replied with a laugh, confirming their suspicion. Before Kate could even think to stop herself, a gasp escaped her lips. She quickly covered her mouth but it was to late. The couple paused, and Charlie slowly turned his head.

* * *

"They still aren't back yet, are they?" Jin questioned, taking a seat next to his wife. She sat inside Claire's tent, peering over the edge of the home made crib at the sleeping baby inside. 

"Nope" Sun replied, shaking her head. It was getting to be almost evening. Neither had expected Claire to be gone for so long. She usually only left Aaron with them for less then two hours at a time, but she'd been gone most of the day. 

"You don't think they're in trouble, do you?" She questioned, unsure if there was actually a possibility of danger or if she was just being paranoid. 

"Sun, their parents aren't on the island. Who would punish them?" Jin questioned playfully. Sun couldn't help but laugh. "You know what I mean" She insisted, rolling her eyes. 

"No, I don't think they're in trouble. They've probably just lost track of time" He assured, trying to be understanding of their situation, even if it was beginning to invade his own time with his wife. 

"Your probably right" Sun nodded in agreement, trying not to laugh at the implication. "I'm sure they'll be back soon" He added, although it was more to assure himself then it was to comfort her. Sun nodded again, glancing back at the sleeping baby. 

"And if their not?" Sun questioned, a playful tone to her voice. 

"Then I guess we'll have to find something else to do in order to pass the time" He answered with a sly grin before leaning forward to place a kiss on her lips. Sun giggled, enjoying the rare occasion of Jin's playful mood. 

"Jin, the baby" She whispered as a reminder, wondering how Claire would feel to find them making out inside her tent. He ignored her comment and moved away from her lips and began a trail of kisses down her neck instead, wrapping his arms around her waist. 

"Jin, we can't. I'm supposed to be watching Aaron" She insisted reluctantly, finding it suddenly difficult to even speak, let alone protest. 

"He'll be fine" Jin assure persistently, pulling her onto his lap and letting his hand glide up her thigh. 

"We really shouldn't be doing this" Sun noted, her voice shaking at the fault of his touch. A smile worked its way onto his lips as his hand slipped over her curves and made its way up her shirt. 

"I know"

* * *

"What are you doing in here?" Charlie questioned, hiding behind Claire to conceal his nudity, since she had stolen the sheets to cover herself. 

The two had been highly startled by Jack and Kate's presence, and literally fell out of bed in response. Now they stood panting heavily, messy haired and sweaty in their post sex attire, which was basically nothing. 

"What are you doing in here?" Kate questioned, raising an eye brow as if offended. A frown crossed Claire's face at the aspect of being caught, her perfect bliss ruined by the intruders. 

Her face began to flush and she wrapped the sheets tighter around her chest, feeling bare and exposed under their judgementle gaze. 

"That's none of your bloody business! Besides, haven't you people ever heard of privacy?" Charlie questioned defensively, taking note of Claire's embarrassment and doing his best to fix it. 

"We didn't even know anyone else was here! If we knew you two were going to be having sex then we never would have came in the first place!" Jack replied in self defense, trying to hide his new found disappointment once he realized that their plans were probably not going to happen. 

"Well, didn't you hear us?" Charlie questioned curiously, his voice raising in annoyance. He saw Claire's eyes hit the floor and realized he probably wasn't helping much. 

"We thought you were in trouble" Kate explained bashfully, look almost as uncomfortable as Claire. It was silent for a moment as Charlie and Claire slowly exchanged a glance at one another, the signs of amusements becoming clear in their face. 

First the twitching at the corners of their lips, then a tight-lipped smile, then snickers, then full out laughter. Kate's face went red and she felt the sudden urge to hide behind Jack, who was trying his hardest not to laugh along with them. 

The attempt failed miserably, which only forced Kate to join in, and soon the four were in a complete uproar over the ironic event. 

Their laughter came to a screeching halt however when they became aware of Sawyer standing in the door way, staring at the group as if they 'ed all gone stark-raving mad. 

"What the hell are you people on?" He questioned, eye brows furrowed in confusion. The group fell silent and it appeared that something fascinating was going on at the floor, because they were all suddenly staring down at their feet. 

"And why are you naked?" He continued to ask, suddenly becoming aware of Claire's fashionable attire. 

Claire's head snapped up with a look of alarm, and she clutched the sheets to her chest, chicks bursting again. A grin crept its way across Sawyer's face as he realized the opportunity at hand. 

Before he could even think up some crude remark, Charlie put his arm around her protectively, making sure not to expose himself in the process. 

Sawyer then caught on to the fact that he wasn't wearing much as well, and quickly realized what they must have been doing in order to put them in such an awkward position. 

"Oh. I see" He noted, his grin doubling in size. Claire removed one hand from the death grip it held on the sheets to cover her face as she lowered in head in embarrassment. 

"Alright. Everyone out" Charlie demanded, growing annoyed with their intrusion. This time was supposed to be special for Claire, and their presence had ruined it. 

Jack and Kate seemed pretty willing, and the two slowly started making their way out. Sawyer, on the other hand, would not be so easily excused. 

"You know, sunshine, If you were looking for some fun I would have been glad to help you out. You didn't have to settle for the guy who lied about his heroine and stole your kid" Sawyer noted, just for the fun of pissing him off. 

"Do you want me to attack you while I'm naked? Cause I'll do it" Charlie threatened, willing to say anything in order to get him to leave. Sawyer just laughed. 

"Calm down short stop. I'm only joking" Sawyer confirmed teasingly, and turned to fallow Jack and Kate back down the hall. 

Charlie waited until they were out of sight before he let down his guard and turned to face Claire. A smile crept onto her face as he pressed his forehead to hers, his thumbs stroking away the red of her cheeks. 

"I am so sorry" He explained apologetically, knowing how traumatic the event must have been for her. Claire laughed as she let her hands rest on his chest, starting to recover rather quickly. 

"I'm just glad its over" She replied with a laugh. Charlie lowered his hands from her cheeks and wrapped them around hers, cradling them under his chin. 

"I wasn't that bad, was I?" He questioned sarcastically, trying to calm her down. Claire giggled under her breath. "No. You were amazing" She assured, a hint of seriousness returning to her voice as she pressed herself closer to him. 

"Yeah. I know. I was great" Charlie confirmed playfully, once again succeeding in backing her laugh. He placed a kiss on her forehead and let his lips linger there until she tilted her head back and lightly brushed her lips against his. 

"Charlie?" She murmured, whispering against his skin. "Hm?" He replied, unable to speak any more with the trance she'd put him in. "Take me back to bed" She instructed, smiling as she pressed herself against him. 

A grin crossed Charlie's face as he wrapped his arms around her, scooping her up and doing just as she asked. 


End file.
